KyuMin Family
by raemi.han
Summary: Summary : Sebuah kehidupan keluarga, dimana mereka sesama jenis dan memiliki dua orang anak kembar yang manis dan lucu. Keluarga yang sangat bahagia dan dilengkapi dengan berbagai warna kehidupan berkeluarga. Bagaimanakah kisah keluarga mereka?/KyuMin with baby/WARNING : YAOI, NC, Fluff, HHJJ, AU, BL, Conventional Couple, Klise, TYPOS, NO EDITING, membosankan, dll


**Title : KyuMin Family**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Rating :**** M**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Main Pairing : KyuMin with baby**

**DISCLAIMER :**** semua yang ada di dalam ff ini hanyalah milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Terkecuali ff aneh ini adalah murni kepunyaan saya. Oleh karena itu, tolong hargai karya saya yang tak seberapa ini dengan like+komen dari readers yang membaca ff ini baik secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.**

**WARNING : Fluff, HHJJ, AU, BL, Conventional Couple, ****Klise, TYPOS, NO EDITING, membosankan, dll**

**Summary :** _Sebuah kehidupan keluarga, dimana mereka sesama jenis dan memiliki dua orang anak kembar yang manis dan lucu. Keluarga yang sangat bahagia dan dilengkapi dengan berbagai warna kehidupan berkeluarga. Bagaimanakah kisah keluarga mereka?_

**Cek it out!**

**In The Morning at 06:30**

Senyuman. Itulah yang namja cantik nan aegyo ini lengkungkan pada bibir plump pink miliknya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia terlihat murung mengingat hidup nya yang sangat sempurna dengan warna. Rasa pahit menjalani kehidupan berkeluarga sebagai seorang ibu sudah ia rasakan, kini hanya tinggal manis yang perlu dirasakan. Kehidupan berkeluarga? Ya! Dia telah menikah dan memiliki dua anak kembar. Namun, kehidupan berkeluarga nya ini tak seperti kebanyakan orang. Jika keluarga normal mungkin saja terdiri dari sosok seorang ayah yang sudah pasti berkelamin namja dan sosok seorang ibu yang berkelamin yeoja yang dilengkapi dengan seorang anak atau lebih hasil buah cinta mereka. Namun namja manis ini berbeda. Ia adalah seorang namja, dan ia telah menikah dengan seorang namja pula, bukan dengan seorang yeoja layak nya namja lain nya. Memiliki anak kembar yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan membuat hidup nya bagaikan dalam sebuah fiction saja. Namun ini nyata, dan ia sangat senang atas kenyataan ini. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa sesal di hatinya. Meskipun dalam kehidupan rumah tangga ini ia meemerankan peran seorang ibu dan istri yang menimbulkan berbagai macam celaan dan hinaan yang dilontarkan terhadap dirinya, ia tetap sabar.

Lee Sungmin, itulah nama dari namja manis nan aegyo itu. Ah tidak, Lee Sungmin adalah nama sebelum ia menikah, berhubung sekarang ia sudah menikah maka marga dari nama nya pun berubah menjadi Cho, yakni Cho Sungmin. Ia menggerak-gerak kan spatula ditangan nya guna untuk membolak-balikan masakan yang sedang ia masak agar matang merata dan tak gosong. Dengan celemek pink yang ia pakai, ia jadi tak takut baju nya akan kotor akibat cipratan minyak atau sebagai nya.

"Eomma~" Sungmin mematikan api kompor dan menyimpan spatula nya sebentar untuk melihat buah hatinya yang baru saja berteriak memanggil nya. Cho Hyun Min dan Cho Min Hyun. Itulah nama buah hati Sungmin. Cho Hyun Min adalah sosok namja kecil yang tampan dan manis, sangat menyukai games seperti appa nya, namun Hyun Min adalah sosok yang baik hati seperti Sungmin. Sedangkan Cho Min Hyun adalah sosok yeoja yang cantik dan imut sama persis seperti Sungmin, dan sangat jahil seperti appa nya, namun di suatu waktu Min Hyun juga bisa menjadi sosok yang baik hati dan lemah lembut seperti Sungmin.

Hyun Min dan Min Hyun berlari kecil ke arah Sungmin, dan mereka berdua memeluk paha Sungmin secara bersamaan dikarena kan tinggi mereka yang hanya mampu mencapai paha Sungmin untuk mereka peluk. Sungmin berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua anak kembar nya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian berlarian seperti itu, hmp?" Sungmin mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby anak-anak nya.

"Issh, eomma~ kenapa eomma tak bangun kan Minhyun dan Hyunmin?" tanya sang adik, Minhyun sambil melepaskan cubitan yang Sungmin berikan.

"Panggil aku oppa!" protes sang kakak, Hyunmin yang tak terima hanya dipanggil namanya saja tanpa embel-embel 'oppa' oleh dongsaeng nya sendiri. Selama ini Minhyun memang tak pernah memanggil Hyunmin dengan sebutan 'oppa' atau 'Hyunmin oppa'. Dan sudah berkali-kali pula Sungmin menyuruh Minhyun untuk memanggil Hyunmin dengan sebutan 'oppa' atau 'Hyunmin oppa', namun Minhyun tetap saja tak mau dikarena kan mereka lahir pada tahun, bulan, hari, menit yang sama. Hanya detik nya saja yang berbeda, dan itu tak memiliki pengaruh besar bagi nya untuk memanggil Hyunmin dengan sebutan 'oppa'.

"Shi-leo!" Minhyun melipatkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada. Sungmin terkikik pelan saat melihat tingkah mereka saat mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini lagi. Lagi-lagi masalah panggilan Minhyun terhadap Hyunmin.

"Hhh~" Hyunmin mendesah pelan, jika sudah begini mau tak mau ia harus mengalah lagi. Sungmin mengusap pelan rambut Hyunmin sayang, membuat Minhyun sedikit cemburu dibuat nya.

"Dengar, lupakan masalah itu arrachi?" Sungmin menyentil hidung Hyunmin pelan, sedangkan Hyunmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sungmin melirik Minhyun sekilas, dan mendapati Minhyun dengan tampang kesal nya.

"Sekarang katakan pada eomma, kenapa tadi kalian berlari-lari?" pertanyaan Sungmin barusan sukses membuat Minhyun kembali pada kondisi awal nya.

"Kenapa eomma tak membangunkan kami? Sekalang sudah jam setengah delapan! Gelbang sekolah kami sebental lagi pasti akan di tutup!" ambek Minhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar penjelasan Minhyun barusan kembali terkikik pelan.

"Kenapa eomma teltawa?" heran Minhyun bingung dengan respon yang Sungmin berikan, begitupun dengan Hyunmin yang menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sekarang hari minggu chagi-ya... kalian mau berangkat sekolah?" Sungmin tertawa melihat anak-anak nya yang terlalu rajin dan bersemangat untuk sekolah, sampai hari minggu pun mereka masih ingin sekolah. Hyunmin dan Minhyun saling bertatapan heran dan malu, namun sedetik kemudian mereka ikut tertawa bersama sang eomma.

"YA! YA! YA! Ada apa ini? Kalian tertawa-tawa tanpa mengajak appa, eoh?" Sungmin dan kedua anak nya menghentikan tawa mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara yang sudah menginterupsi tawa mereka. Cho Kyuhyun, suami sah Sungmin dan appa dari kedua anak kembar itu.

Minhyun berlari ke arah appa nya dan langsung meminta untuk di gendong. Kyuhyun pun hanya menurutinya. "Habis, appa tidul telus!" jawab Minhyun atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Lain lagi dengan Hyunmin yang memilih untuk duduk di kursi makan dibantu oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencubit batang hidung Minhyun dan ikut duduk di kursi makan disamping kursi Hyunmin.

"Kalian belum mandi?" Sungmin mengendus-endus badan dan rambut Hyunmin, Minhyun dan suami tercintanya secara bergantian. Kyuhyun dan kedua anak nya hanya nyengir gaje, membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan death glare andalan nya.

"Cepat sana kalian mandi! Kyu, mandikan mereka ne." Sungmin menurunkan Hyunmin dari kursinya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk segara berdiri dan mandi.

"Aku lapar chagi~" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduk nya dan menurunkan Minhyun dari pangkuan nya. Kyuhyun malah beralih memeluk pinggang Sungmin manja tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan kedua anak mereka. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Sungmin hendak mencium bibirnya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sungmin sudah terlebih dulu memalingkan wajah nya ke arah lain, sehingga serangan Kyuhyun terhadap bibir nya gagal begitu saja.

"Jangan sekarang Kyu~ ada anak-anak disini..." Sungmin mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya terhadap pinggang Sungmin.

"Aku belum mendapatkan morning kiss ku..." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mendapatkan morning kiss nya, dan hasil akhirnya ia berhasil! Bukan! Bukan berhaasil mencium bibir Sungmin, melainkan mencium spatula, karena sebelum Kyuhyun hendak mencapai bibir Sungmin, Sungmin sudah terlebih dulu mengambil spatula untuk menahan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaa~ appa pabo!" ejek Minhyun sambil memegangi perut nya karena terlalu geli melihat appa nya yang tak bisa mendapatkan morninga kiss dari eomma nya. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Hyunmin yang lebih memilih diam dan menutup matanya.

"Isssh... bocak nakal! Kajja, kita mandi sekarang." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Hyunmin dan Minhyun pergi dari ruang makan.

"Hhh~" Sungmin mendesah lega karena Kyuhyun sudah pergi untuk memandikan kedua anak nya. Ia kembali menyalakan kompor dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitas memasak nya yang sempat terhenti. Tanpa di sadari Sungmin, Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke arah Sungmin dari belakang.

GREP

"Gotcha!" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang secara tiba-tiba, membuat spatula yang dipegang Sungmin jatuh begitu saja.

"Kyu, kenapa kau masih disini? Mana anak-anak?"

"Kau wangi sekali chagi~" selalu seperti ini, Kyuhyun selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan jika ia belum mendapatkan morning kiss nya. Kyuhyun mengendus-ngendus perbatasan leher Sungmin, menghirup aroma vanilla-strawberry yang bercampur menjadi satu. Sangat wangi.

Sungmin membalikan badan nya badan nya, membuat Kyuhyun harus berhenti mengendus aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangan nya ke leher Kyuhyun dan mulai mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Morning kiss penuh cinta tanpa nafsu sedikit pun Sungmin berikan. Kyuhyun sangat menikmati morning kiss setiap harinya. Rasanya sangat manis, lebih manis dibandingkan semua permen yang pernah ia makan saat masa kanak-kanak. Sedikit lumatan Kyuhyun sengaja lakukan untuk membuat morning kiss nya sedikit panas, mengingat diluar sangat dingin akibat turun nya salju. Saat Kyuhyun hendak memasukan tangan nya ke dalam piama Sungmin, Sungmin sudah terlebih dulu mengentikan tangan. Tangan Sungmin kini beralih pada dada Kyuhyun dan medorong nya pelan.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa saat Sungmin menghentikan ciuman mereka. Sungmin mencubit batang hidung Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendorong punggung Kyuhyun pelan. "Mandikan dulu anak-anak Kyu~"

"Arra! Arra! Tapi nanti malam aku minta jatah ku ok?" semburat merah tampak muncul di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin saat mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun barusan, terlebih lagi saat Kyuhyun mengerling nakal padanya. Sungmin mengambil kembali spatula nya dan bersiap untuk memukul Kyuhyun. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur kabur bagaikan iblis. "Pokoknya, nanti malam bersiap-siaplah~" teriak Kyuhyun membuat wajah, telinga dan leher Sungmin kini sudah menjadi merah padam.

.

.

CEKLEK

BLAM

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Saat ia berbalik, ia langsung mendapati wajah yang kesal dari kedua anak nya.

"Appa! Kenapa lama sekali?" kesal Hyunmin sambil melipatkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Hyunmin dan Minhyun, lalu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Mmp, tadi appa ada urusan sebentar dengan eomma." Kyuhyun membukakan lipatan tanga Hyunmin dan mulai membuka kancing piama Hyunmin satu persatu.

"Belbohong itu dosa appa! Bilang saja appa habis menggoda eomma! Benalkan?" Kyuhyun mengentikan gerakan tangan nya beberapa detik, kemudian melanjutkan nya kembali tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis cilik yang amat cerewet itu. Saat pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Hyunmin sudah terlepas semua, Kyuhyun melilitkan sebuah handuk kecil pada pinggang Hyunmin guna menutupi daerah sensitive yang sebaik nya tak terlihat oleh Minhyun. Minhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun dan Hyunmin dengan bibir yang di-pout kan dan pipi yang sedikit merona merah.

Kini, Kyuhyun beralih pada Minhyun. Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan kancing paling atas piama Minhyun. Minhyun memperhatikan tangan appa nya yang sedang membuka kancing piamanya, lalu ia melirik sekilas ke arah Hyunmin yang sedang duduk di pinggiran bath up berukuran besar sambil memperhatikan dirinya. Minhyun memalingkan wajah nya dan menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka kancing ke empat nya. Kyuhyun memandang putri nya heran, sedangkan yang di tatap menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Wae chagi?"

"Emmpp, Minhyun halus beltemu eomma!" Minhyun tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi, ia berjinjit untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi dan akhirnya keluar begitu saja. Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alis nya melihat tingkah Minhyun yang tiba-tiba dan sedikit aneh itu.

"Appa!" panggilan Hyunmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan nya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menghampiri Hyunmin. "Kita tunggu Minhyun dulu ne?" tawar Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hyunmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Hyunmin sayang, Hyunmin pun membalas senyuman yang appa nya berikan. Sungguh appa dan anak yang tampan.

"Sambil menunggu Minhyun, kita isi dulu bathup nya dengan air panas dan mencampurkan cairan busa ok?"

"Ok!"

.

.

"Hhh~" Sungmin mendesah lega karena ia telah selesai menata makanan-makanan yang baru saja ia masak di atas meja makan.

"Eomma~" merasakan bahwa seseorang menarik-narik ujung celemek nya, Sungmin pun menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati putrinya yang masih mengenakan piama tidur.

"Eh? Minhyun belum mandi?" Minhyun hanya menggeleng sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Sungmin berjongkok dan menangkup ke dua pipi putrinya itu. "Kenapa belum mandi chagi?"

"Minhyun malu jika harus mandi belsama appa dan Hyunmin jika tanpa eomma..." Sungmin tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Tapi kau harus mandi chagi~ eomma sudah mandi tadi pagi."

"Minhyun tak mau mandi kalau eomma tidak mandi!" Minhyun melipat kedua tangan nya di dada menandakan bahwa ia marah. Melihat putri nya yang seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Sungmin harus menuruti nya.

"Aissh, arraseo... kajja! Kita mandi." Sungmin bangkit dari jongkok nya dan berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan kecil Minhyun menuju kamar mandi.

CEKLEK

Sungmin dan Minhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain pistol air di dalam bathup. Sungmin mulai membuka kancing piama Minhyun dan membuka semua bajunya. Meskipun sudah ada Sungmin disini, wajah Minhyun tetap merona merah karena malu. Kyuhyun yang baru sadar bahwa istri dan putrinya baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menghentikan aktivitas nya sebentar.

"Ming, kenapa kau disini? Kau ingin kita melakukan 'itu' sekarang disini, eoh?" mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, Sungmin langsung berjalan dekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan...

PLETAK

"Appo!" Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap kepalanya karena Sungmin baru saja memberi 'hadiah' pada kepala nya. "Dasar pervert!" Sungmin membalikan badan nya dan berjalan ke arah bathup yang berada di sebrang bathup yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan Hyunmin. Sekedar informasi saja, di dalam rumah KyuMin terdapat 5 kamar mandi. Kamar mandi pertama yang sedang mereka tempati ini khusus untuk mereka berempat(read : KyuMin with baby twins), kamar mandi kedua khusus untuk sahabat-sahabat mereka jika sedang berlibur ke rumah mereka, kamar mandi ketiga khusus untuk orang tua mereka jika sedang berlibur untuk melihat keadaan keluarga mereka, kamar mandi keempat khusus untuk si kembar ketika mereka sudah dewasa, dan kamar mandi yang terakhir khusus untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua. Maklum lah... keluarga 'sejahtera'.

Sungmin memutar keran bathup dan memasukan cairan busa ke dalam nya. Setelah air penuh dan penuh dengan busa, Sungmin mengangkat tubuh Minhyun dan memasukan nya ke dalam bathup. Karena permintaan Minhyun tadi, Sungmin jadi harus mandi lagi. Ia membuka semua bajunya tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seekor serigala lapar yang siap memakan nya kapan saja.

Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam bathup dan mulai membasahi rambut putrinya dengan air.

"Appa mau kemana?" Sungmin dan Minhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Hyunmin yang berada di sebrang bathup mereka. Rupanya Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari bathup dan melilitkan handuk kecil pada daerah sensitive nya. "Appa ingin mandi bersama eomma." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas dengan smirk andalan nya.

Glek~

Sungmin menelan ludah nya susah payah. Ini bahaya! Sangat bahaya! Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan Minhyun, lalu ia mengangkat tubuh Minhyun keluar dari bathup.

"Isshh... appa! Turunkan Minhyun! Minhyun mau mandi sama eomma!" jerit Minhyun saat Kyuhyun memindahkan nya ke bathup dimana Hyunmin berada. "Nah, Hyunmin main tembak-tembak dengan Minhyun saja ya!"

"Shileo! Minhyun bukan namja!" jerit Minhyun marah. Kyuhyun menutup telinga nya agar terhindar dari gelombang suara yang dapat merusak gendang telinga nya.

"Kyu, kembalikan Minhyun kesini." Pinta Sungmin. Bukan nya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah berjalan ke arah meja mainan yang sengaja disediakan di kamar mandi. Ia mengambil sebuah boneka barbie dan memberikan nya pada Minhyun. "Ini, Minhyun mandikan barbie saja jika tak mau bermain tembak-tembakan bersama Hyunmin." Minhyun mengambil barbie dari tangan appa nya secara kasar dengan wajah yang sangat masam.

"Minhyun tak boleh cembelut, nanti jadi jelek." Hibur Hyunmin sebagai seorang kakak. Kini, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah portable dvd player dan menyalakan nya. Music awal 'Stong Baby' yang di nyanyi kan oleh Seungri Big Bang pun mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun meninggikan volume nya sehingga hanya suara music ini lah yang terdengar di dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan masuk ke dalam bathup. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah telinga Sungmin. "Ayo kita lakukan dengan tenang agar anak kita tak curiga." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktive. Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu menggigit-gigit kecil daun telinga Sungmin dan menjilan nya secara seduktive pula.

"Kyuhh~" Sungmin memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun dan mencengkram nya kuat saat merasakan sensasi geli, sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur menjadi satu pada perbatasan leher nya. Kyuhyun menggigit perbatasan leher Sungmin secara kasar, melumat nya dan menjilat bekas gigitan nya hingga terdapat 'hiasan' berwarna merah ke unguan hasil karya nya barusan.

"Ngghh~" kini, tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, tangan kanan nya mulai memain-mainkan nipple kanan Sungmin yang sudah merah dan mengeras. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai memijat-mijat pelan junior Sungmin. Mulut Kyuhyun tak henti-henti nya melumat leher Sungmin, membuat Sungmin harus bersusah payah agar mendesah sepelan mungkin.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan anak-anak nya. Dan Sungmin dapat bernafas lega sekarang, karena Hyunmin dan Minhyun sedang bermain air bersama mainan-mainan air lain nya.

"Kyuhh...ngghh..se-baikhh nya, akhh...tu-tuphhh..tirainya! unghh~" susah payah Sungmin mengatakan satu kalimat akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menuruti nya dan bathup mereka pun langsung terhalangi oleh tirai yang secara otomatis anak-anak mereka tak dapat melihat aksi orang tuanya.

Bosan dengan leher, Kyuhyun berlaih melumat bibir Sungmin kasar. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar ia mendapatkan akses masuk untuk menikmati goa mulut Sungmin yang hangat dan manis itu. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kyuhyun langsung memasukan daging tanpa tulang itu memasuki goa mulut Sungmin.

"Annhh..." Sungmin mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Kyuhyun dan meremas rambut Kyuhyun kuat, membuat libido Kyuhyun semakin naik. Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin secara bergantian. Sungmin hanya mampu mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya, menandakan bahwa ia sangat menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, rupanya Kyuhyun sengaja melumat kasar bibir Sungmin sebagai pengecohan saja, karena tujuan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya adalah—

"AAKKHH!" Sungmin menjerit kesakitan saat dirasakan nya ujung junior besar Kyuhyun mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam hole sempit Sungmin. Jujur saja, meskipun mereka sering melakukan ini tetap saja lubang anus seorang namja jika sudah melakukan sex, lubang itu akan merapat kembali, seperti belum pernah dijamahi oleh apapun.

"Sssttt... tahan sedikit chagiya~ ini baru kepala junior nya saja yang masuk." Kyuhyun masih mencoba memasukan junior nya di dalam hole sempit Sungmin sambil sesekali melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Ssshhh...ahhh..kenapahh eunghh... tak akh! Tak pema-nasan ohhh... duluhhh?"

"Kau tau kan chagi, hal yang paling dibenci oleh sebagian namja saat melakukan sex adalah pe-ma-na-san." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata terakhirnya seolah-olah menunjukan betapa tak sukanya ia terhadap aktivitas itu.

"Ungghh~ Kyuhh... ce...pathhh..." Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk mendorong junior nya agar masuk secara sempurna terhadap hole Sungmin. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Kyuhyun mendorong junior nya dengan sangat kasar dan langsung membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan ciuman panas nya agar Sungmin tak berteriak. Sungmin mencakar punggung Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan nya, namun Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat cakaran kuku Sungmin.

Ia tetap terfokus pada junior nya yang kini tengah diremas-remas oleh hole sempit nan hangat milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman nya dan beralih untuk mencumbui pundak Sungmin. Dan kedua tangan nya kini memelintir, mencubit dan menarik-narik kasar nipple tegang Sungmin.

"Ahhh...shhhh...ouhh...Kyuhhh..fa-sterhh.." Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan istrinya dan langsung menusuk-nusuk hole Sungmin secara cepat dan kasar. "Aaakkkhhh~ aaahhhh!" Sungmin mendesah hebat. Sungmin baru tau jika melakukan sex di dalam bathup memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa. Keadaan basah dan sex yang sedikit kasar membuat nya melayang-layang, meskipun rasa sakit pada hole nya kadang terasa luar biasa.

"Yaasshh~ aahhk… aahhh" Kyuhyun merasakan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa pada juniornya saat dinding hole Sungmin menjepit junior nya kuat.

**Other Side**

"Hah~ Hyunmin kenyang~" Hyunmin mengusap-ngusap perut nya yang kini sudah terpenuhi oleh masakan yang dibuat oleh eomma nya. Rupanya, Hyunmin dan Minhyun memilih untuk menyudahi acara mandi mereka karena kesal dan bosan menunggu eomma dan appa nya yang mereka ketahui sedang bermain-main yang entah permainan apa yang sedang orang tua nya mainkan.

"Minnie, kenapa Minnie cembelut telus?" Hyunmin yang baru sadar bahwa dongsaeng nya tengah cemberut, mencoba menanyakan alasan nya. Minhyun menghentakan sendok nya ke atas piring, memperlihatkan terhadap Hyunmin bahwa ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Minhyun sebal sama appa! Padahal kan, Minhyun ingin mandi dengan appa!" Minhyun turun dari kursi nya dengan susah payah karena tinggi tubuh nya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan.

"Minnie mau kemana?" tanya Hyunmin heran saat melihat Minhyun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Namun Minhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan oppa nya dan malah terus berjalan meninggalkan nya. Hyunmin pun ikut turun dari kursinya dan mengikuti jejak Minhyun, bagaimana pun dia adalah oppa nya, saudara kembar nya yang harus membuat dongsaeng nya merasa senang.

.

.

"Kyu, mana Hyunmin dan Minhyun?"

"Mungkin mereka kesal berlama-lama dikamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu." Setelah selesai melakukan aktivitas 'suami-istri', Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin bridal style menuju kamar nya karena tak mendapati kedua anak kembar nya di dalam kamar mandi, tak lupa setelah sebelum nya melilit kan handuk kecil pada pinggang nya takut-takut anak ada orang yang berkunjung ataupun kedua anak kembarnya.

"Turunkan aku pelan-pelan Kyu!" Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin di tepi ranjang king size milik mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian mereka dan memilah-milih baju yang akan di pakainya. Berhubung sekarang sedang libur musim dingin, Kyuhyun memilih sebuah T-Shirt berwarna biru dan celana panjang berwarna biru pula dengan garis-garis putih di pinggir nya. Tak lupa, ia pun memakai sweeter yang super tebal mengingat ini adalah musim dingin dan di luar terdapat banyak salju. Setelah memakai pakaian nya, kini Kyuhyun memilah-milih baju untuk dikenakan oleh Sungmin, tak lupa dengan dalaman nya. Setelah mendapatkan pakaian untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun membawanya ke arah Sungmin dan memakaikan nya di tubuh Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan nya sebentar saat memakaikan celana dalam terhadap Sungmin sampai sebatas lutut. "Angkat tubuh mu sedikit chagi." Sungmin mencoba mengangkat sedikit tubuh nya. "Ssshh..." belum sampai 1 cm Sungmin mengangkat tubuh nya, hanya dengan bergerak saja tubuh bagian bawah nya sudah terasa sakit. "Apa tadi aku terlalu kasar padamu chagi? Mian ne?" Kyuhyun terlihat khawatir melihat 'istrinya' yang terlihat kesakitan. "Gwaenchana.. lagi pula, aku yang meminta mu untuk berbuat kasar seperti tadi." Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun sambil memandang wajah tampan suaminya itu. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman manis istrinya, senyuman yang hanya diberikan pada istri dan anak-anak tercinta nya. "Kajja, ku bantu kau berdiri." Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin kuat dengan sebelah tangan nya, Sungmin pun mengangguk dan memegang bahu Kyuhyun kuat. Sungmin meringis pelan saat tubuh nya berhasil terangkat meskipun hanya sedikit, dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun langsung menarik celana dalam Sungmin ke atas. Kini, tinggal celana panjang nya saja. Tak ingin membuat istri tercinta nya merasakan sakit lebih lama, dengan cepat Kyuhyun memakai kan celana panjang terhadap Sungmin. Lalu, Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin lagi secara perlahan. Beruntunglah ranjang mereka yang empuk, sehingga saat Sungmin duduk tubuh bagian bawah nya tak terlalu terasa sakit. Sebuah T-Shirt, celana panjang dan sweeter yang sama seperti Kyuhyun namun berwarna pink kini terpasang sempurna pada tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berjongkok membelakangi Sungmin, membuat Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya heran. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menjadi gemas dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. "Kajja, biar kugendong." Sungmin kini mengerti dan tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia pun langsung memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun, seadngkan Kyuhyun memegang paha Sungmin guna agar Sungmin tak terjatuh.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin menuju ruang makan dan mendapati piring-piring kotor serta masakan Sungmin yang tinggal sedikit lagi tersaji di atas meja.

"Benar kan apa dugaan ku? Mereka sudah makan terlebih dahulu."

"Hhh~ rupanya mereka sudah bisa mandiri ya Kyu!" ucap Sungmin senang. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Wae chagi?"

"Aku, hanya senang... ternyata, perjuangan kita selama ini tidak sia-sia. Sekarang, malaikat-malaikat kecil kita mewarnai kehidupan berkeluarga kita. Gomawo karena selama ini kau selalu ada di samping ku Kyuhyun-ah, jeongmal saranghae Kyunnie~"

Chu~

Sungmin mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun sekilas. Semburat merah nampak muncul di kedua pipi chubby nya.

"Seharus nya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, gomawo karena kau sudah mau menjadi bagian dari hidup ku, sehingga aku tak merasa sendirian lagi di dunia ini. Gomawo karena telah menjadi oksigen dalam hidup ku sehingga aku masih bisa bernafas sampai saat ini. Gomawo karena telah menjadi mentari di hidup ku sehingga aku masih bisa merasakan hangat pada tubuh ku meskipun udara di luar sangat dingin karena salju. Gomawo karena sudah menajdi bunga dalam hidup ku, sehingga aku bisa merasa tenang ketika sedang ada masalah hanya dengan menghirup aroma tubuh mu. Gomawo karena kau telah menjadi pelangi dalam hidup ku sehinnga hidup ku tak berwarna hitam-putih lagi. Gomawo karena telah memberikan ku dua malaikat yang manis dan lucu sehingga kalian membuat hidup ku semakin indah dan berwarna. Gomawo Cho Sungmin, nado saranghae~" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mencium bibir Sungmin. Masih dalam posisi menggendong Sungmin, Kyuhyun memberikan sedikit lumatan pada ciuman penuh cinta ini. Sungmin pun balas melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Dan terjadilah aksi saling melumat, namun semua karena cinta bukan karena nafsu seperti tadi saat di bathup. Merasa paru-paru yang membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepaskan lumatan bibir mereka membuat benang-benang saliva yang indah.

"Ayo kita cari Hyunmin dan Minhyun lagi Kyu..." pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan kembali untuk mencari anak-anak nya. Kakinya ia langkah kan menuju ruang TV dan mereka pun menemukan kedua anak nya yang tengah menonton sebuah cartoon yang selalu menang dalam ajang _Nickelodeon_, yakni Sponegbob Squarepants. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri ke dua anak nya dan mendudukan Sungmin secara perlahan di atas sofa, sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih duduk di karpet bersama kedua anak nya.

"Appa? Mana eomma?" tanya Minhyun dengan suara cempreng ciri khas nya.

"Eomma disini chagi!" Minhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan mendapati eomma nya yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Ia berdiri dari duduk nya dan langsung memeluk eomma nya erat.

"Eomma, kenapa mandi nya lama sekali? Padahal kan awal nya eomma tak mau mandi. Tapi kenapa eomma lama sekali mandinya?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang merangkul Hyunmin sambil memnonton TV, lalu ia kembali mengarahkan pandangan nya pada si cantik Minhyun dan mengusap rambut nya yang mulai memanjang. "Eomma ke asikan bermain bersama appa, hehe..." Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin terhadap putri nya itu hanya mampu senyam-senyum sendiri membayangkan kejadian di bathup tadi.

"Memang nya eomma main pelmainan apa dengan appa?" Hyunmin yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan eomma dan dongsaeng nya, melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhuyn dan beralih duduk di atas sofa bersama Sungmin dan Minhyun. "Apa pelmainan nya asyik? Apa Hyunmin dan Minhyun bisa melakukan pelmainan itu?" belum sempat Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan nya, Hyunmin sudah mengeluarkan pertanyaan baru. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan anak nya itu menegang seketika. Kyuhyun pun bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Hyunmin, lalu ia pun duduk di atas sofa dengan Hyunmin yang berada di pangkuan pahanya.

"Dengar ne, permainan yang eomma dan appa lakukan itu memang menyenangkan. Tapi..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimat nya, membuat Hyunmin dan Minhyun yang mendengar nya menjadi penasaran dan memfokuskan indra penglihatan dan pendengaran mereka terhadap Kyuhyun. Lain hal nya dengan Sungmin yang kini wajah nya sudah merah padam.

"Tapi permainan itu hanya boleh dilakukan ketika kalian sudah dewasa, dan permainan itu tidak boleh dilakukan dengan saudara kalian sendiri." Hyunmin dan Minhyun mengangguk paham.

"Minhyun jadi tak sabal ingin cepat-cepat dewasa!" ujar Minhyun senang yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Hyunmin sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan kata-kata dongsaeng nya.

"Tapi, bagaimana cala main nya ya?" Minhyun mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya memikirkan bagaimana cara bermain 'permainan' yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menurunkan Hyunmin dan Minhyun dari pangkuan mereka. "Jangan memikirkan tentang permainan itu lagi, arrachi? Suatu saat nant kalian akan tau. Sekarang, lebih baik kalian bermain saja ok?"

"Ai yay yay captain!" Hyunmin dan Minhyun memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun, mengikut gaya tokoh cartoon favorite mereka, Spongebob. Mereka pun berlari entah kemana untuk bermain. Kini, tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di ruang TV.

"Kyu, kau belum makan sedari tadi. Cepat sana makan dulu!" ucap Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah kenyang dengan sarapan ku saat di bathup tadi. Kau juga pasti belum makan kan?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dengan pipi yang kembali merona.

"Biar kuambilkan sarapan untuk mu." Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sungmin duduk manis di atas sofa, menunggu sang suami yang sedang membawakan sarapan untuk nya. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali dengan sepiring nasi yang dilengkapi dengan lauk pauk nya, serta segelas air putih. Kyuhyun menyimpan gelas air itu di sebuah meja kecil di pinggir sofa, lalu ia menyendokan sesendok nasi dan mengarahkan nya pada mulut Sungmin.

"Tak usah repot-repot Kyu, aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri." Sungmin mencoba merebut sendok dan piring dari tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menjauhkan piring dan sendok nya dari jaungkauan tangan Sungmin. "Diamlah, dan makan dengan tenang, my princess." Sungmin melipat kedua tangan nya di dada dan mem-poutkan bibir nya kesal.

"Aaaa~" Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin agar ia membuka mulut nya, namun Sungmin malah mengatupkan bibir nya rapat. "Chagiya~ buka mulut mu sayang..." Sungmin mendelik kesal ke arah Kyuhyun lalu memakan makanan yang disodorkan Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang masih di-pout kan saat mengunyah makanan nya. "Kau sangat lucu." Ucap Kyuhyun jujur. Sungmin pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang menurut nya adalah sebuah pujian. Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin sayang.

#SKIP TIME

**At Night**

Sungmin duduk di atas ranjang nya dengan bersandarkan pada kepala ranjang. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar sebuah majalah fashion yang didalam nya terdapat aneka model pakaian dan pernak-pernik untuk anak-anak.

KRIET

Sungmin mendongkak kan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunci pintu kamar mereka. "Apa mereka sudah tidur Kyu?"

"Ne, rupanya mereka sangat menyukai cerita yang berbau fantasy." Kyuhyun naik ke atas kasur nya dan ikut duduk di samping Sungmin. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Ah, ini!" Sungmin menunjukan majalah yang sedari tadi ia lihat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak mengerti. "Baju anak-anak?"

"Ne! Bagaimana menurut mu? Apa ini cocok untuk Minhyun?" tanya Sungmin meminta pendapat Kyuhyun. "Menurut ku itu bagus!" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pendapat Kyuhyun, lalu ia membuka halaman majalah yang lain nya. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Apa ini cocok untuk Hyunmin?" tanya Sungmin lagi. "Apapun yang kau pilihkan bagi anak-anak kita, pasti itu akan sangat cocok." Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menutup majalah itu dan menyimpan nya di meja kecil disamping ranjang king size mereka. Sungmin beralih memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. Sungmin memainkan jari-jari lentik nya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati tarian jari Sungmin di dada nya sambil menghirup aroma vanilla-strawberry yang menguar dari rambut dan tubuh nya.

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku lebih mencintai mu Ming..." kini Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menempatkan nya tepat di tengah selangkangan nya. Sungmin bersandar pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk perut Sungmin sambil menghirup perbatasan leher Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin memilih memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk erat perut nya.

"Chagi?"

"Ne?"

"Aku belum mendapatkan jatah malam ku..." ucap Kyuhyun manja. Sungmin menyentil batang hidung Kyuhyun pelan. "Bukankah tadi sudah Kyu?"

"Yang tadi itu olahraga pagi kita! Sekarang kita ber-olahraga malam... lagipula, bukankah tadi aku sudah meminta agar kau memberikan ku jatah malam saat sebelum aku memandikan anak-anak kita?"

"Tapi aku tak bilang 'iya'"

"Barusan kau bilang iya."

"Kapan?"

"3 detik yang lalu." Sungmin menghela nafas nya lelah, Kyuhyun selalu menang jika berdebat dengan nya. Dan ia selalu saja kalah, jika sudah begini mau tak mau ia harus menuruti kemauan suaminya. Karena andai kata ia menolak pun, pasti esok pagi tubuh nya sudah dalam keadaan telanjang dengan banyak kissmark di seluruh tubuh nya.

"Baiklah, tapi kali ini pelan-pelan ya Kyu..." pinta Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membaringkan Sungmin dan mulai membuka baju Sungmin hingga akhirnya Sungmin full naked. Kyuhyun melebarkan paha Sungmin dan menekuk kan kakinya di paha, sehingga hole sempit Sungmin yang merah dapat terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Kyuhyun mengocok junior nya sebentar, lalu ia arah kan junior nya yang besar dan panjang ke arah hole Sungmin.

"Kyu, apa tak sebaiknya kita pemanasan dulu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit gugup saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah siap untuk membobol hole sempit nya.

"Aku tak suka pemanasan Ming." Kyuhyun mencium pangkal rambut Sungmin sayang.

"Pemanasan hanya akan membuat hasrat sex seorang pria sedikit mengurang." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"Aku akan melakukan nya dengan pelan." Kini Kyuhyun mengecup mata kanan dan kiri Sungmin.

"Dan juga lembut..." batang hidung Sungmin pun dikecup oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, tenanglah..." Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Saranghae." Dan yang terakhir, Kyuhyun mencium bibir plump Sungmin. Seketika itu pula Kyuhyun memasukan junior besar nan panjang nya ke dalam hole Sungmin.

"Mmmphhh—" Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat dirasakan nya ujung kepala junior Kyuhyun mulai memasuki hole sempit nya. Rasanya selalu seperti ini, perih, sakit, panas, dan nikmat yang bercampur menjadi satu. Hole nya serasa dirobek dan terbagi menjadi dua. Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun kuat sebagai rasa pelampiasan nya.

"Eunghh—" Sungmin melenguh dalam lumatan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mulai mendorong junior nya lagi. Tangan Kyuhyun beralih memijat pelan junior Sungmin dengan lembut dan memaikan twins ball nya agar rasa sakit Sungmin bisa teralih kan.

"Ahh... uhh... ouhh... Kyuhhh~" Sungmin mendesar nikmat saat Kyuhyun mengemut dan menggigit-gigit kecil nipple nya.

"AKHH!" seperti biasa, Sungmin selalu mencakar punggung Kyuhyun saat junior besar nan panjang Kyuhyun masuk secara sempurna di dalam hole nya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap remasan dinding hole Sungmin terhadap junior nya.

"S-sakithhh.. eungghh...ahh..sakitthh..."

"Sssttt... rilex Ming..." Kyuhyun mengecup seluruh wajah Sungmin untuk menenangkan.

"Chagi, kau selalu nikmat seperti biasa..." Kyuhyun menarik junior nya hingga tinggal kepala junior nya saja, lalu menghentakan nya secara tiba-tiba. "Ahhh... ouhhh..."

"Arrghhh—sempit sekali! Padahal kita baru melakukan nya tadi pagi!" erang Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Eunghh...Kyuhhh..ahh.." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan junior nya.

"Awhhh.. pelannhh Kyuhh..." desah Sungmin nikmat saat Kyuhyun memasukan kembali junior nya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan junior nya. "Ahhh...Kyuhhh..Eunghh..."

"ohhh... ahh... uhh..."

"Terus mendesah chagi.. desahan mu sangat erotis.."

"Lebihh kuathh ahhh...Kyunnieehh~" pinta Sungmin yang sangat dikuasai oleh nafsu. Kyuhyun pun menuruti kemauan istri tercintanya itu. Ia memperkuat tusukan nya terhadap hole Sungmin, membuat Sungmin melengkungkan badan nya nikmat ketika Kyuhyun junior Kyuhyun menusuk tepat pada titik senditive nya.

"Aaakkhh~ aahhh… auugghh~ hhhnngg… hhaakkhhh~" Sungmin mengerang tak kuat saat daerah sensitif keduanya, yakni nipple nya dihisap dengan kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat menikmati erangan Sungmin, seketika itu juga ia tau daerah kedua sensitive Sungmin, yaitu kedua nipple nya. Tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun menghisap dan mengemut benjolan kecil itu layaknya seorang bayi yang haus akan air asi dari ibunya.

"Kyuhhh.. akuhh. Eunhh..ahh..aku..." Kyuhyun terus saja menusuk-nusuk titik tersensitive Sungmin.

"Keluarkan saja chagi.." seakan mengerti bahwa Sungmin ingin orgasme, Kyuhyun memijat dan mengocok junior Sungmin. "Fasshhterhh.. ..Kyuhhh..ohh..." Kyuhyun mempercepat kocokan tangan nya pada junior Sungmin dan mempercepat genjotan nay pada hole sempit, merah nan hangat Sungmin. "A-akuhh.. AKHH...KYUHYUN~!" Sungmin menjerit nikmat saat dirinya orgasme.

Kyuhyun masih terus mengeluar masukan junior nya pada hole Sungmin. Beginilah nasib Sungmin yang memiliki suami dengan typical sangat sulit untuk orgasme saat melakukan sex.

"Aakkhh sudah Kyu-ah~ cepathh se-lesaikanhh~ Ouhh.." Sungmin mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun kuat karena tak tahan dengan permainan sex yang dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadap nya. Mulut Kyuhyun kini beralih pada bibir plump Sungmin agar dirinya berhenti biacara dan Kyuhyun bisa lebih berkonsentrasi pada hole Sungmin dan segera oragasme.

TOK ! TOK! TOK!

"Eomma~"

"K-Kyuhhh... i-itu eunghh.. suara Min-hyunhh..." Sungmin mendesah panik.

"Eomma~" panggil Minhyun lagi dengan volume yang sedikit dinaikan.

"Kyuhhh.. otteehh?" tanya Sungmin bingung di sela desahan nya.

"Sebentar Ming... sebentar lagi.. aku ingin orgasme terlebih dahulu!"

"Eommaaa~ huweeeeee~~~" dari luar kamar, terdengar tangisan Minhyun sambil menggedor-gedor kamar secara kasar.

"Kyuhhh..ahh..ppaliii!" Kyuhyun berusaha keras agar ia segera orgasme. Junior nya mulai berkedut-kedut menandakan bahwa ia akan segera orgasme. Dibantu dengan remasan-remasan dari hole Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memuntahkan semua cairan nya di dalam hole Sungmin. Saking banyak nya cairan orgasme Kyuhyun, sperma Kyuhyun mengalir keluar dari hole Sungmin dan mengalir ke pantat kenyal Sungmin. Karena panik, Kyuhyun mencabut junior nya secara kasar, membuat Sungmin meringis kesakitan. "Akhh! Appo Kyu~"

"Mianhae chagi, aku tak bermaksud. Sungguh!"

"Ne, aku mengerti." Kyuhyun langsung turun dari ranjang nya dan langsung memunguti semua pakaian nya, lalu memakaikan nya. Tak lupa ia juga memunguti semua baju Sungmin dan memberikan pada sang empunya. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu dengan sedikit tergesa.

CEKLEK

DUK!

BUAGH!

"Arrgghh—!" Kyuhyun memegangi junior dan wajah nya yang baru saja disakiti oleh kedua anak nya sendiri. Rupanya, saat Kyuhyun membuka pintunya Hyunmin langsung melemparkan bola basket ke arah wajah nya, sedangkan Minhyun langsung memukul junior Kyuhyun dengan pemukul baseball.

"Appa?!" heran Hyunmin dan Minhyun secara bersamaan.

"YA! BOCAH NAKAL! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" bentak Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah, membuat mata Hyunmin dan Minhyun mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang terjadi?" mendengar suara eomma nya yang sangat lembut, Minhyun langsung melemparkan pemukul baseball nya ke sembarang arah dan langsung berlari menghampiri eomma nya, diikuti dengan Hyunmin yang juga ikut berlari ke arah eomma nya.

"Eommaaa~" mereka berdua berteriak sambil berlari, lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat.

"Huuweeee~ Minhyun takut sama appa! Huuu~" Minhyun menangis sambil memeluk eomma nya dengan sangat erat, begitupun dengan Hyunmin. Kyuhyun menjambak rambut nya frustasi. Ingin sekali rasa nya ia marah pada kedua anak nya, tapi melihat mereka yang kini tengah menangis membuat Kyuhyun mengubur jauh-jauh pemikiran seperti itu. _'Hhh~ baru saja adik kecil ku dimanjakan, kenapa sekarang malah disakiti seperti ini? Jika yang menyakiti adik kecil ku ini dinding hole Sungmin sih tak apa..._' Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar nya dan berjalan ke arah ranjang sambil memegangi junior nya yang terasa sakit bukan main.

Kyuhyun naik ke atas ranjang nya dan langsung memeluk ketiga malaikat nya secara bersamaan. "Mian ne, tadi appa membentak kalian." Kyuhyun mengecup pangkal rambut Minhyun dan Hyunmin secara bergantian. Minhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan appa nya. "Aniya, halus nya Minhyun dan Hyunmin yang minta maaf sama appa. Hikss.. mian ne appa!" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Minhyun sayang, sedangkan Hyunmin masih betah memeluk eomma nya erat.

"Appa maafkan kalian, tapi..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimat nya membuat Hyunmin dan Minhyun kini memfokuskan pandangan mereka terhadap appa nya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi, arrachi?"

"Ne appa!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Nah, sekarang kalian tidur ne!" Hyunmin dan Minhyun mengangguk dan mulai berbaring di ranjang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Eomma, kenapa kamal nya bau sekali?" Hyunmin bertanya dengan polos nya sambil menjepit kedua hidung nya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk nya. "Isshh... kenapa seplai eomma dan appa basah? Appa mengompol?" tanya Minhyun membuat urat-urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ini aroma cinta!" jawab Kyuhyun membenarkan. Hyunmin dan Minhyun saling berpandangan tak mengerti dan mengangkat kedua bahu mereka seolah-olah berkata –aku-tak-tau-.

"KYU!" Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun gemas karena jawaban Kyuhyun barusan sungguh tak pantas untuk di ucapkan kepada anak-anak nya, meskipun anak-anak tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Hyunmin dan Minhyun memukul ehmm... 'saluran pipis' appa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit canggung saat mengatakan kata 'saluran pipis' pada kedua anak nya.

"Tadi—" baru saja Hyunmin akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Minhyun menyenggol lengan Hyunmin dan memberikan tatapan evil yang diturunkan oleh appa nya terhadap Hyunmin. "Bial Minnie yang jelaskan!"

"Mmmp, tadi Minnie dan Hyunmin—"

"Panggil aku oppa!" protes Hyunmin yang diabaikan begitu saja oleh Minhyundan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kami beldua mimpi buluk! Dan mimpi kami beldua sama buluk nya!"

"Apa mimpi kalian?" tanya Sungmin antusias sambil mengusap-ngusap poni Hyunmin yang menutupi dahinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mendengarkan celotehan cempreng putrinya, Minhyun. "Kami beldua sama-sama mimpi eomma dan appa di tusuk oleh pisau dan mati!" Jelas Minhyun dengan semangat yang berapi-api, tak ada sedikit pun nada sedih atau takut saat ia menjelaskan nya. Dari nada dan cara Minhyun menjelaskan, terlihat sekali bahwa ia seperti sedang menceritakan hal yang seru dan menarik terhadap teman-teman sebaya nya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang kini memeluk Sungmin karena teringat kembali dengan mimpinya.

"Siapa yang membuat appa dan eomma mati?" Kyuhyun pun mulai angkat bicara karena penasaran.

"Penjahat! Meleka memakai topeng hantu dan belpakaian selba hitam loh~" ucap Minhyun bangga saat menjelaskan penampilan sang penjahat di mimpinya.

"Lalu apa hubungan nya mimpi mu dengan memukul appa?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Saat Minnie bangun, telnyata Hyunmin juga bangun. Lalu kami beldua mendengal eomma belteliak!" wajah Sungmin menjadi memerah dan sedikit salah tingkah saat mendengarkan penjelasan putri cerewet nya.

"Kami beldua pikil, eomma belteliak kalena ada penjahat sepelti dalam mimpi Minnie dan Hyunmin. Lalu, Minnie menyuluh Hyunmin untuk menyelang penjahat itu dengan bola basket dan Minnie dengan pemukul baseball!"

"Tapi kenapa juga kau memukul appa pada 'saluran pipis' appa yang berharga ini?" urat-urat kemarahan Kyuhyun kini semakin bertambah dan tercetak dengan jelas di dahinya layak nya dalam sebuah komik.

"Minnie juga tak tau appa! Mungkin kalena Minnie masih kecil." Kyuhyun semakin kesal atas jawaban putrinya yang sangat innocent dengan suara cempreng nya itu. Dari pada membuat dirinya tambah kesal, Kyuhyun kini menyuruh anak-anak nya agar segera tidur. Dan untung nya mereka pun langsung menurut. Sungmin melirik kedua anak nya sekilas yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan cepat nya.

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan deheman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mereka masih kecil, masih sangat polos. Tolong jaga emosi mu pada mereka. Bagaimana pun juga mereka melakukan semua itu karena khawatir terhadap kita."

"Arraseo..." Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh nya dan beralih mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. "Good nigh... my sweety wife..."

.

.

#SKIP TIME

**Two Weeks Later**

Sungmin melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari gedung raksasa berwana putih yang didalam nya terdapat banyak orang. Baik itu orang yang sedang sakit, memeriksakan keadaan nya, orang yang yang bekerja di gedung itu, dan orang-orang yang akan menjenguk keluarga atau kerabat dekat mereka. Sungmin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dengan sangat cerah nya. Ia melihat sebuah amplop coklat yang ia dapat setelah memeriksakan dirinya ke gedung besar tadi yakni rumah sakit.

Sungmin memeluk amplop coklat itu erat seolah-olah amplop coklat itu adalah sebuah permata yang tak ternilai harga nya. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, Sungmin dengan sabar menunggu sebuah taxi di pinggir jalan raya, hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan taxi yang akan membawa nya pada keluarga kecil nya di rumah.

Sambil menunggu perjalanan, Sungmin kembali membuka amplop coklat itu dan lebih memilih mengeluarkan sebuh kertas yang bentuk nya lebih kecil dibanding kan kertas-kertas lain nya yang berada di dalam amplop itu.

"Hhh~ aku tak percaya jika aku akan punya anak lagi." Gumam Sungmin. Rupanya, pagi ini Sungmin baru saja memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit karena dua minggu belakangan ini ia merasakan gejala-gejala yang pernah ia rasakan dulu saat tengah mengandung Hyunmin dan Minhyun. Kyuhyun yang memang tak peka bahwa gejala-gejala yang Sungmin alami adalah gejala orang hamil, maka ia mudah-mudah saja ditipu oleh Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa Sungmin hanya masuk angin dan kelelahan. Sungmin tak ingin Kyuhyun tau sebelum ia memastikan nya ke rumah sakit. Dan kini, ia siap untuk memberikan kejutan terindah kepada suami dan kedua anak kembar nya.

Sungmin memasukan kembali foto USG ke dalam amplop coklat itu. Tak lama kemudian taxi pun berhenti di depan kediaman Sungmin. Sungmin turun dari taxi setelah sebelum nya memberikan beberapa lembar won terhadap supir taxi.

CEKLEK

Sungmin membuka pintu rumah nya yang tidak terkunci. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah nya yang ternyata cukup gelap dan sepi karena lampu yang mati.

"Kyu~" Sungmin berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah, namun tak mendapati siapa-siapa di sana. "Anak-anak~ dimana kalian?"

KRING! KRING!

Sungmin berjalan ke arah telepon rumah nya dan mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

'_Apa benar ini Lee Sungmin? Istri dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Ibu dari sepasang anak kembar yang bernama Cho Hyunmin dan Cho Minhyun?'_ tanya sebuah suara berat di sebrang telepon sana.

"Ah ne, ini siapa?"

'_Saya dokter dari pihak rumah sakit yang menangani korban kecelakaan mobil lima belas menit yang lalu.'_

DEG!

Jantung Sungmin serasa ditusuk oleh belati begitu saja. Tangan nya mulai bergetar saat memegang gagang telepon, matanya mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca menandakan bahwa ia akan segera menangis, bibir nya bergetar ketakutan. "A-apa yang t-terjadi pada s-suami dan anak-anak saya dok?"

'_Dengan berat hati saya harus mengatakan—'_ belum sempat dokter menyelesaikan ucapan nya, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin melepaskan gagang telepon nya, kakinya melemas seketika dan tubuh nya merosot begitu saja. Namun, sebelum tubuh nya benar-benar merosot ke lantai, seseorang menangkap tubuh nya sehingga Sungmin tak benar-benar jatuh ke lantai.

"Hikkss.. Kyu~" Sungmin langsung terisak begitu saja sambil memeluk sosok suami nya yang baru saja menangkap tubuh nya. "Kenapa kau menangis chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun menahan tawa.

"Hiksss... su-suami hikss dan anak-anak ku hikss.. me-mereka kecelakaan hikss.." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang baru saja ia rasakan setelah mendapat kan kebahagiaan yang bersifat sementara.

"Memang nya siapa suami dan anak-anak mu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil.

"C-cho hikss Cho Kyuhyun, hikks Cho Hyunmin dan Cho Min hikss hyun.." jawab Sungmin dengan isakan yang semakin mejadi.

"Lalu siapa aku bagimu?" Sungmin mengentikan tangisan nya seketika. Matanya membulat sempurna, ia tau siapa pemilik suara ini! Ia sangat tau! Sungmin mendongkak kan kepalanya dan...

"SURPRISE!" lampu pun menyala dan tiba-tiba saja semua keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat nya muncul di hadapan matanya dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

"K-kalian?"

"Sudahlah Sungminnie~ tak perlu menyembunyikan kehamilan mu lagi, kami semua sudah tau dari suami mu yang tampan ini." Ujar nyonya Cho dengan senyuman yang terus merekah di bibir nya. "Suami mu itu sungguh peka hyung! Kau beruntung memiliki suami seperti Kyuhyun hyung." Sungjin, adik laki-laki Sungmin yang satu itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Chukkae Sungmin-ah!" teriak Eunhyuk, sahabat nya saat masih sekolah di bangku SMA.

"Kajja kita berpesta~~" seru seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan kakan dari Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, namun kali ini karena ia sangat senang. Amat sangat senang. Hidup nya sungguh sempurna.

Surprise yang tadinya akan Sungmin berikan terhadap keluarga nya gagal, karena malah Sungmin sendirilah yang mendapatkan surprise dari semua orang yang menyayangi nya. Semua itu, berkat suami tercinta nya.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae~"

"Nado sarangahe chagi~"

Chu~

**END**

**Annyeong~ ini dia ff request an dari 'Akilla Joyer'. Ff ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk dia. Minahe karena baru di publish sekarang#bow**

**Mianhae juga jika ff ini jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan readers sekalian#bow**

**Mungkin, ff ini adalah ff teraneh yang pernah readers baca di dunia per-fanfic an(?), tapi sejelek-jelek nya ff ini, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca ff ini. Agar saya tau bagaimana respon readers seklaian terhadap ff saya, dan agar saya tau dimana kesalahan dan kejelekan ff saya ini.**

**Don't forget RCL please ne^^ GOMAWOYO~#deepbow**


End file.
